The Pact of Loyalty
by TheArchon
Summary: Lyserg has been thinking about how much he owes his friends, expecially Chloe [Morphine]. When she comes in the room, he finds out a way to thank her. Lyserg X Chloe. Rated M for LOTS OF sexual content.


**From the Author: **This story contains adult sexual scenes, that's why I rated it M. If you're not 18 or older, then you SHOULD - I repeat: SHOULD - leave this story immediately. For the rest of you, readers, review and tell me what you think.

**P.S:** Oh, yeah, and I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

Lyserg X Chloe (Morphine)

The Pact of Loyalty

It was a clear warm night in the middle of the summer. It was unnatural weather for Britain, a land known for its rainy climate and fogs. The country was surrounded by sea from every direction, becoming a magnet for the rain, clouds and other climatic horrors, which were able to wake up an astronomer in the middle of the night by the very thought of it.

The same weather was enjoying Lyserg Diethel in his home in London. He inherited the mansion after his parents' death and was now the rightful owner of the building. His only remaining relative now was his uncle who lived a hundred miles away from London, but Lyserg felt confident enough to take charge over the family mansion.

He was alone in the living room, sitting in a comfortable couch, watching the clear night sky up above. The only source of light in the room was the moon rays, throwing shades and magical blue light across the carpet. There was not a single sound around him, as the only other person in the whole mansion - the butler - was now somewhere around the house, performing his everyday duties.

The green-haired boy was sitting in the armchair, staring at the cloudless night firmament thinking about the past. He was staring at the stars far away in the sky, shining brightly in the summer night.

For the first time of his life he felt completely appeased. Many months have passed since the shaman tournament andwith it the worries and painful memories of the one man that never gave him rest.

Zeke Asakura. He was dead now. The beast was gone forever. Lyserg witnessed the Great One's defeat, as Yoh sliced him in half. Since that moment, the shaman has been in complete harmony with himself. The nightmare that was chasing him for so many years has finally disappeared, releasing him from the dark cloud of anger and thirst for vengeance. His parents were dead, but their deaths were finally avenged.

He would have never gone so far without the help of his friends. Ah, yes, good old Yoh. It was because of him that Lyserg finally realized where he belongs: not in the ranks of a fanatic order, determined to eradicate everything that stood in its way to Zeke, but in the company of... _friends_. Because of their unbreakable bond they finally rid the world of Zeke Asakura. At first he didn't trust them and eventually he even _betrayed_ them, but in the end he finally recognized what true friendship was. They have done so much for him and he had never repaid the favour. This was the only thing that was giving him a little trouble these days...

Soft steps came from the door of the room, as someone's naked feed walked their way to the couch where Lyserg was relaxing in. The boy didn't turn back to see the visitor. He would distinguish these footsteps every time he hears them, no matter when and where.

It was Chloe, his pixie guardian ghost. There were a few changes in Chloe's appearance, as the pixie had a second way to exist in the world. She was a lot taller than in her normal fairy form and was now more like human. Chloe was a little over Lyserg's size, she had lost her wings to this form, but her face and body structure weren't changed a bit. She was slim and graceful as always, wearing her thin silk light pink dress and her hair tied in an elegant dark red bun. Her skin was soft and almost snow pale, her face was sleek, always with a friendly smile on it.

Chloe had strong magical powers, inborn to spirits of her kind. She was able to exist in her natural pixie form, fluttering around like a butterfly, or shift her body in a human-like form, giving her better contact with the human world she inhabited with her master. Lyserg didn't mind seeing her in both forms; Chloe was always gorgeous and beautiful in her own way.

The shaman's attention suddenly was concentrated on the spirit that had just entered the twilighted room. Chloe approached him and took a look over the couch, beaming at the teen shaman in it. Lyserg glanced up at the human-like pixie curiously. The fairy just smiled cheerfully at him. The boy smiled back with his customary smile.

He turned back to see his guardian ghost walking towards another couch next to Lyserg which was standing a little behind him. The pixie took a seat and rested her arms on the dark green couch. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes, enjoying the midnight darkness. The inimitably beautiful lines of her body were bulging under the almost transparent dress she was always wearing.

Lyserg realized that he had fixed his eyes at the pixie for a whole minute. He turned back at the night sky, suddenly feeling _hotter_ under his clothes.

Lyserg had almost forgotten about his spirit companion, Chloe. The little fairy was his father's legacy and has been with him for almost his whole life. The shaman remembered with a weakening remorse the time when he abandoned her. Chloe had failed him back then, as he was trying to prove himself worthy to the X-Laws. He then _abandoned_ her. He threw down his pendulum and turned his back at her, tossing everything he had left from his past and from his family. He could still see the pixie's eyes, filled with pain and tears.

She was his greatest friend. Chloe returned to him when he was most desperate, after all he had done to her, after he openly rejected her. Her act was the proof of eternal loyalty and devotion to him, something he didn't expect to receive ever again back then.

He owed her the most.

Lyserg looked at the pixie resting peacefully in the couch. His eyes beamed at the face with heavenly pale skin and the burgundy hair, tied in a bun on her head, then ran down her supple neck-lines and the chest. He had never noticed it before or maybe had never looked at her that way, but Lyserg now noticed how Chloe's breasts were bulging the soft material she was wearing. Of course, there was no bra under the pink dress, and a closer look could identify the two small nipples, swollen and well-formed like two peas. Her breasts weren't _large_ in the literal meaning of the adjective. They were just bulged, as Lyserg noted earlier, but the skin was compact and soft, making them a very _seductive_ detail of the pixie's body...

The shaman shook his head furiously when he suddenly realized what he was thinking about. He used the word _'seductive'_, God damn it! The green-haired boy restrained his suddenly excited hormones and looked back at the pixie, this time with a more innocent sight.

It was true. In this form, Chloe's body was showing a lot more it had in the normal pixie-appearance. Lyserg ran down his sight to Chloe's flat abdomen and jumped over to her hips. The legs were shaped in a way many girls could only dream of. They were covered with the thin pink material of the dress, but still revealing much of the pixie's beauty. Lyserg had never examined his spirit guardian in a way like that. He had always treated Chloe as a best friend. That's why he had never noticed what _beautiful_ legs she had.

Lyserg turned away his eyes from the resting Chloe, this time really embarrassed. He openly blushed at the window, trying to evade any further confrontations with his guardian ghost in a way like that. He suddenly found himself thinking over the idea of kicking himself in the ass.

He slowly calmed himself down, trying to think things over. He took a fast peek at Chloe, who was about to fall asleep, and a thought emerged in his head. It was something new, unique for his reserved nature, and yet, it felt like the right idea.

Lyserg took a deep breath and made the first step to the inevitable.

- Chloe?

The pixie in human form moved in the couch when he heard her master calling her name. Lyserg waited a second or so, just making sure he had attracted Chloe's full attention, and spoke:

- How do you feel, Chloe?

The pink fairy smiled in her customary jolly way. She sat straight in the couch, leaning a little forward.

She was saying she was OK.

- I'm glad to hear it. - Added Lyserg with a strange voice. The pixie probably noticed this small change, but didn't show it in any way possible.

The boy continued, gathering his bravery:

- Chloe, I've been thinking about something. - He paused for a few seconds, gathering his words in a suitable sentence. - I've been thinking about my friends.

The pixie raised eyebrows a little, showing honest curiosity.

- They've done so much for me after all the trouble I caused. They didn't abandon me like I did... and _that_ is what makes them true friends.

Lyserg sighed softly. He paused again, gathering all of his strengths, and spoke:

- I hurt a lot of people back then. I also... hurt you, Chloe.

The pixie was now very surprised that the shaman would raise that old question again. She had gotten over his betrayal a long time ago, and even back when he abandoned her she didn't judge him too hard. It wasn't her nature at all to hold grudges for someone's mistakes. His disappointment made him do such a thing and it was partially Chloe's fault.

The pixie didn't have the power to speak even in human form, so she just made a quiet consoling squeak. Lyserg understood her perfectly.

- I know you're over this, Chloe, but I can't stop thinking about it. I feel like... I owe everyone... something. It doesn't give me rest; I can't act like nothing happened and I'm completely forgiven without paying back the debts!

The silence reigned over the dark room for ten seconds. Chloe was watching Lyserg somehow sadly from her couch, while Lyserg's face couldn't be seen in the twilight.

- I only want to repay for my mistakes. And I think I know just how.

The shaman stood up from his couch. He was dressed in his ordinary silk shirt and black trousers. His appearance hasn't changed a bit. The only new thing now was his current intention.

He slowly walked the way in the semi-darkness to the pixie, still in the comfortable couch. There was still slight fairy glow around her, engulfing her body in weak light. In this light Lyserg could see his precious spirit guardian in all her beauty.

Lyserg squatted a little, his head reaching the same level as Chloe's. There was a very short distance between the two faces. Lyserg could smell the fresh scent of flowers around Chloe. He looked at her pretty pale face. His spirit guardian probably didn't have a clue what was going to happen.

The shaman neared Chloe's face with another inch. He smiled as sweetly and lovingly as never before. His emerald green eyes and Chloe's claret orbs finally met.

- I want to show you my gratitude for everything you've done for me over the years, Chloe. Please, accept this as a _gift_ from me.

It happened with the blink of an eye. Before Chloe could realize what was going on, Lyserg crashed his lips into hers. He felt her face heating up, as Lyserg was begging for entrance with his tongue. The pixie's hands gripped his shoulders feebly, trying to break free from the unexpected kiss. Two seconds later Lyserg backed away from the pixie's face and looked at it.

Chloe was gasping for air. Her eyes were wide-opened, looking directly at Lyserg. There was no shock or fear in them, just speechless surprise. The shaman was breathing deeply as well, carefully studying the pixie's expression. She was still holding him by the shoulders, with the astounded look frozen on her face.

Lyserg evaded her surprised sight, blushing furiously and gabbled embarrassedly:

- I... I'm sorry, Chloe, I just... I really wanted to do it and... I thought you'd like it... I...

His voice faded away. The pixie's face slowly changed from astonishment to warm relieving smile. She almost giggled.

Lyserg was absolutely stunned.

- You... you _liked_ it? - He asked unbelievingly.

Chloe nodded happily.

The shaman felt that he had just passed his greatest trial. Now he only had to continue his chosen path. He gently touched Chloe on the cheek, and then took her head in his hand. The pixie beamed at Lyserg, waiting for him to proceed.

- I'm glad you're enjoying this. It makes me... very happy. - He finished with a relaxed tone before their lips met for a second time.

The second kiss was more enjoyable when both of them were giving their best to pleasure each other. Lyserg's tongue caressed Chloe's lips, asking for entrance. This time the pixie allowed his tongue to dance with hers. The boy advanced in her mouth, tasting the pixie's tongue, gently touching the soft flesh. It was tasty, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Chloe pressed his head closer to her face, taking as much as she could from Lyserg. He breathed from the lovely scent all around the pixie, feeling dizzy from the heavenly smell of flowers.

His left hand sneaked down Chloe's pink dress, touching the soft skin of her chest. He placed his fingers on her left breast, groping around the soft bulge. The nipple was hard and excited, bulging like a small pea under the dress. Lyserg couldn't stop himself from placing a finger on the nipple and playing with it. He earned a sudden gasp from Chloe, who looked down to see what Lyserg was doing to her. She was surprised to see him caressing her breast, but didn't stop his fingers.

The shaman changed his finger with a whole palm, massaging Chloe's tight breast. The pixie made another gasp and was forced to break up the sweet kiss. She looked hesitantly at Lyserg, who only smiled enigmatically. He kissed his way down Chloe's neck, reaching the place where her dress was buttoned in three places. He carefully undid the first button and a moment later he unbuttoned the second one. Chloe's breasts were now half-unveiled and Lyserg took a quick hungry look at the gorgeous spheres. He beamed up, facing Chloe's eyes. The fairy was now the one blushing, looking down at her master who had positioned himself so close to her chest.

His fingers were on the last button, but he was waiting for her reply.

Chloe nodded hectically.

Lyserg undid the last button. He undressed her bosom, now completely revealing the two breasts. They were snow pale like the rest of the skin, in a shape Lyserg found as perfect. There was a small cleaving between them; the breasts were a little smaller than Lyserg's expectations but he didn't mind it because the size was compensated with shape and compact flesh. Her nipples were in soft pink colors, swollen from the great excitement. Lyserg couldn't stand the look of them and took the right one in his mouth, sucking the nipple. Chloe let out a sudden moan and shivered from pleasure. The pixie had never imagined being pleasured in a way like that and this was a whole new experience for her.

Lyserg licked the excited nipple, and then sucked it even harder while massaging the other breast with his free hand, earning more moans and sighs from the fairy, now entering a state of sexual ecstasy. Chloe ran her fingers through Lyserg's thick tufts of green hair, trying to pressing his head closer to her chest. Lyserg carefully removed her hands and changed his position, now working with his tongue and mouth on the right breast. Chloe tugged Lyserg's shirt off, leaving the boy only by his white undershirt. The shaman helped her unbutton the garment and take it off, remaining completely bare-chested. Chloe looked at Lyserg for the first time like observing the natural good looks of the opposite sex. Although Lyserg was physically soft and frail, Chloe found him very attractive. She pressed him again to her chest and the shaman picked up from where he had left off. His hands were rubbing gently the soft tight breasts, sucking and tasting the pliant nipples, making Chloe gasp and yelp quietly from pleasure.

Lyserg's right hand crept down Chloe's abdomen, exploring the fairy's lower parts of the body, while still licking her breasts. His hand reached the hilts and ran his fingers to the sacred spot between the pixie's legs, hidden under the soft silk dress. Lyserg touched the spot with his palm, breaking off Chloe's almost periodical gasping and attracting her attention to the shaman. For the fourth time this night she was surprised by Lyserg's actions. She didn't think he would actually go this far to satisfy her _there_.

- I think you will like this the most. - The shaman said with his hoarse voice, now slightly rubbing Chloe's entrance through the dress. It was wet. Obviously the pixie was aroused as Lyserg was now. - But if you want me to stop, I'll understand.

He pressed his fingers a little to Chloe's sacred spot. She squeaked from the new addictive feeling and looked into Lyserg's eyes. He really wanted to do this to her with all his heart. She could read this strong desire in his eyes.

Well, they've gone this far. There was no point of stopping now.

Chloe nodded enthusiastically. She stood up for a moment to take off her pink dress. She pulled down the soft silk garment, revealing her whole virgin body to Lyserg's lustful sight. She looked at her shaman companion who was now staring at her in total amazement and admiration. The pixie felt Lyserg's eyes absorbing every small detail of her body, causing her to blush. The boy stood up and caressed her cheek, giving her a friendly, loving smile.

- You _really_ are beautiful, Chloe. - He stated softly. The human-like fairy could do nothing but to look flattered. A smile emerged on her face while Lyserg was gently playing with a tuft of ruby hair. He kissed her again, as the couple positioned themselves in the couch. The shaman separated his lips from hers, squatting before her. His hands touched their way from the abdomen and took her hips, spreading them to reveal the sacred spot between Chloe's legs. After their eyes met again, Chloe nodded approvingly. A second later she gasped for air, and very soon she was moaning in the twilight room.

Lyserg spread her lips with fingers and tasted the wet flesh. Her love juices were already dripping outside, so the douser licked the sweet liquid from the pixie's vagina. He advanced with his tongue in the inner parts of her holy place, causing Chloe to let out another moan of sweet bliss. Lyserg spread her hips a little wider, pressing his mouth to her clitoris, taking more from the fairy. Chloe was now shaking from the hot waves inside her body, gasping and sighing from pleasure. She barely reached forward and grasped onto Lyserg's hair, caressing his head and pressing him closer to her entrance. He stuck his tongue as deep as he could inside the pixie and it was enough to finally set her off. She came in his mouth with a sudden cry, releasing her juices in his mouth. He licked from the rill of sweet liquid, sucking and swallowing gratefully the earned gift from Chloe's body. Lyserg liked the taste of it. He didn't stop orally satisfying his fairy until every drop of her seeds was on his tongue.

The shaman finally raised his head from Chloe's womanhood, now looking up to see how the pixie was. For a moment he thought she had fainted from the orgasm, but Chloe had remained conscious after her first and most powerful come in her life. Her body had almost sunk in the soft couch. There was some saliva dripping down her mouth. The pixie's eyes were half-closed and her breathing was deep and slow. An intoxicated smile of joy was standing prominently on her face.

- Chloe? - Lyserg called his spirit. There was almost no reaction, with the exception that Chloe's eyes moved a little, fixing her master. - Are you alright?

The fairy made the happiest sigh in the world and nodded at Lyserg.

- I think we should have some rest now. It's been a...

His suggestion was cut in half when the naked fairy stood up in the couch, pressing a finger to Lyserg's lips. She smiled at him when the boy lost self-control and allowed confusion to take over his face. The pixie took him in her embrace and pressed him back. She placed him on the soft carpet, not moving her eyes away from his. It was his turn to be surprised this night.

- Chloe... - He uttered. Chloe just gave him an impish blink with the eye, smiling lovingly. Her hands touched his chest then slid down to his trousers. The boy gasped when the fairy touched his crotch through the cotton material. Lyserg's eyes widened when the fairy placed her hand over his manhood, hidden under the trousers and boxers, and rubbed the place. He couldn't hold the soft sigh in his throat; she was _so_ _good_, damnit! His penis erected even more from the caressing, which the shaman believed was impossible after seeing Chloe completely naked.

The pixie slid down his trousers with both hands. She looked curiously at his boxers, where a huge bulge was disclosing Lyserg's erection. Her hand touched the manhood again, now feeling it hard as a rock. She slid her fingers up, gently rubbing Lyserg's cock, causing him to gasp again. She rubbed his crotch up and down again and again only with two or three fingers, trying to see how hard could Lyserg's penis become. After a minute of this torture, she neared her lips to the boxers and touched the cock through the material with her tongue. The shaman grunted again, standing stiff as a board on the carpet. Chloe thought for a few seconds, looking at the huge bulge in Lyserg's underwear, and finally came to a decision. She slid the boxers down and saw his penis, erecting almost upright in the air.

Lyserg moaned when Chloe took his penis in her hand and rubbed it up and down very slowly. She stuck out her tongue and started playing with Lyserg's nuts, still massaging his meat with one hand. The boy couldn't hold back any of his passionate moans and sighs, as the pixie was giving everything she had to pleasure him. She took his balls with one hand, still rubbing the cock with the other, and licked a spot on the soft skin of the penis. Lyserg's sighs were growing stronger with every passing second until Chloe finally decided to get to work seriously. She slid down her hand, stripping the tip of the penis, and took it in her mouth. Lyserg gasped for air when Chloe began sucking his head. Her tongue was dancing on Lyserg's hot tip while her head was bobbing up and down. She was taking more and more from his staff, pressing lips close to the meat, sucking it tightly as a vacuum. The shaman was now sweating and shaking from her tongue's movements, moaning loudly. She released his dick from her mouth, now rubbing it up its length.

- Chloe... - Lyserg barely uttered her name when she suddenly sucked his penis again, swallowing it almost to the hilt. Lyserg yelled from pleasure and trembled. The pixie renewed her efforts, licking and tasting his staff, moving her head up and down. Her tongue slid up to the tip, caressing it with its wet touch, running around the flesh like a snake.

Lyserg couldn't move; his body had completely succumbed to the sweet feeling in his body. He beamed at the pixie between his legs, doing wonders with his member. The fairy was obviously determined to return the favour. He tried to speak, but his words were coming out as a whisper:

- Chloe, I... - It was of no use. Chloe sucked the member up to his hilt for a second time, now determined to finish him off. Her mouth was running on his meat, deep-throating it passionately, sparing not a single spot of skin. When her mouth sealed around his penis again, she sucked tighter than before, creating vacuum that finally set Lyserg off. He made a final moan, louder than the last one, and unloaded himself in the persistent fairy's mouth. Chloe released his member and licked the arc of sperm that was connecting his tip with her lips. She sucked gently the head again, extracting more cum from the devastated Lyserg. She tasted the semen dripping down the boy's cock and swallowed it. Chloe gulped down the last drops of cum and smiled, still rubbing his penis gingerly.

Lyserg finally sat straight on the floor. The fairy cuddled up to him, still smiling happily. She gave him an inquiring look, making Lyserg to answer:

- It felt _really_ nice, Chloe. Did you like it?

Chloe nodded cheerfully. Lyserg took her hand and looked in her sparkling claret eyes.

- I feel a lot better now, Chloe. Thank you for allowing me to repay for your help over the years.

The pixie shook her head, still smiling, and shrugged. _'It's nothing'_, she said. The boy embraced the guardian ghost he loved so much and said tenderly:

- There's just one thing that needs to be done to finish this, Chloe, but I need your accord for this.

He explained. The pixie thought over this for a few seconds, then nodded in approval. Lyserg and Chloe stood up and went to the couch. The shaman sat down in it and Chloe positioned herself over his erected crotch. Lyserg held Chloe by the waist and whispered:

- This may hurt a bit, so be prepared.

She nodded again, standing like an arch over Lyserg. He took his member with a hand, the other one holding the fairy's waist, and gently pressed down her body on top of it. His staff stopped only for a moment at the wet entrance, then plunged itself into Chloe's hot body.

The pixie let out a strong moan, grasping Lyserg's hand on his waist. His tone got anxious:

- Are you alright?

Chloe breathed in and nodded. She gulped and sat down on his waist slowly, taking Lyserg's penis deeper in her vagina, whimpering quietly from the friction in her sacred spot. The boy gasped when his dick sunk to the hilt in the human-like pixie's body.

For moments Lyserg didn't know what happened and neither did Chloe. Their bodies were now connected; their parts were fitting perfectly like a key and a lock. He felt her hot body from the inside, his tip pressed hard to the wall. She could feel him hard as steel inside her, their flesh now attached to hers as never before. At first she felt pain, but this pain seemed so far away now. Chloe could feel his penis deep in her, strong and hot. The feeling was wonderful, she couldn't explain it with words, but it was _very_ _addictive_. She felt she didn't want to give up this unique moment for anything in the world.

Lyserg embraced the light-headed fairy through the waist and tried to sit straight in the couch, still keeping Chloe on his staff. He leaned his head on her back.

- How does it feel, Chloe?

Afraid to open her eyes, as if the heavenly pleasure was going to disappear, she groped Lyserg's hands and gripped them tightly. She turned her head towards the shaman with a drunken smile on her face and nodded. Lyserg's face neared hers, their lips touching in a passionate kiss. Their tongue danced in each other's mouth before the real fun actually began.

His hand slid down to Chloe's sacred spot and a finger massaged the soft skin around it. The next thing Chloe realized was Lyserg starting to move inside her. She gasped, feeling the hard member in her body, and she started to move in unison with him. The couple was moaning and sighing from the sexual pleasure. Lyserg was holding the fairy under the hips, helping her go up and down his length, thrusting deep in her every time. Her juices were spilling all over his member; she was accepting him gladly. Chloe rested her body in his chest, shaking and moving with Lyserg as one piece. Sweat was dripping down their bodies, merging at the places where their skin was pressed tight.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Lyserg's face next to her. He smiled tensely, holding her from behind. The pixie was taking breath after breath to keep up with the pressure inside her, her cheeks were bright pink. She beamed at him invitingly, as if telling him: _'Finish me!'_

Lyserg read her message clearly. He pressed his hand to her vagina, and the other one jumped over to her breast. His tongue was licking her neck, still thrusting in her body. Chloe was gasping for air, her face reddening even more. She took Lyserg's hand, pressing it closer to her entrance, and kissed the boy gratefully, feeling her orgasm drawing near. Lyserg felt he was on the edge as well and tried to take action. He made an effort to pull his penis out, but Chloe pressed her body to it, plunging it to the hilt.

- Chloe! - Lyserg almost panicked. The pixie took his hand and looked him in the eyes. She was asking him to keep doing this. She didn't want to stop now.

- But... - He tried again, but was silenced by Chloe's lips. He gave up, succumbing to the sweet bliss that was about to hit him with full force. The moment finally came when he reached his boiling point. Lyserg almost screamed out when he and the fairy came in the same second. The boy released all of his cum inside Chloe. She spilled her nectar all over his member.

A minute later they were still in the couch, trying to catch up their breath, holding each other in an unbreakable embrace. Lyserg's penis was still inside Chloe; his drops were streaming down, merged with the fairy's love liquids.

The naked couple looked at each other's eyes. Chloe giggled and cuddled closer to Lyserg. He answered with his customary smile.

- It seems things will change... - He began slowly, keeping the fairy in his arms. - This... will probably be... my _legacy_.

Chloe caressed him on the cheek, still smiling cheerfully. Her touch was an eternal promise she will stay by his side no matter what happens. This pact has begun since his birth and was now greatly strengthened. None of them knew what the future holds, but one thing was for sure: the pact of loyalty and friendship will never be broken, despite the efforts awaiting them.

While Chloe was still touching tenderly Lyserg on the cheek, through his head ran the ridiculous thought he should avoid Spirit Control in the next nine months.

* * *

**So? What do you think? **Brilliant? Sick in the head? You name it:D Review your opinion and tell me if I made serious mistakes. Meanwhile, I'll be working on my 'Hanagumi X Yoh' story and make 'The Evil Maniacal Laughter' (MWAHAHAHAAAA!) **(You heard me: Yoh X Hanagumi! Should be coning after a few weeks unless I get bored thinking myself to death:D).**


End file.
